


Rescue in Disguise

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Cora accompanies her mom to a work party, but it's not exactly her type of party. Thankfully she has a loving girlfriend.
  Cora hates these functions—the soft classical music, impractical clothes, too expensive food, and definitely no alcohol for her—but with Laura at college and Derek on a date with his boyfriend, the job of accompanying their mom fell on Cora tonight. There are some other people her age, people she’s seen around at school, but she has more in common with the shrimp they served earlier than with them.
For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Cora/Erica





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Inpiration provided by [this](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/post/147000004294) prompt from [femslashpromptsdaily](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/).

Cora hates these functions—the soft classical music, impractical clothes, too expensive food, and definitely no alcohol for her—but with Laura at college and Derek on a date with his boyfriend, the job of accompanying their mom fell on Cora tonight. There are some other people her age, people she’s seen around at school, but she has more in common with the shrimp they served earlier than with them.

God, she’s bored. She’s been having the same conversation with every city official she couldn’t evade, about how she’s doing at school, where she’ll be going to college next year, how amazing her mom is, for the past hour and a half. She can’t even text Erica, because her mom took her phone away when she caught Cora with it earlier.

‘You must be Talia’s daughter,’ a voice behind her says.

Cora inwardly groans, then smooths the frown off her face before turning around. A man in his late thirties, slightly stooped from sitting behind a desk too many hours of the day, clean shaven, hair neatly combed to the side, is smiling a politician’s smile at her. She has no idea who he is, but she already doesn’t like him.

‘I’m sorry, I was just about to make my way to the bathroom,’ she says, then speed walks past him and out of the room.

Beacon Hills City Museum isn’t spectacular, but with dim lights and flowers placed in strategic places, it does alright. A long as you don’t pay attention to the extraordinary amount of fake marble columns.

Cora is deciding between actually going to the bathroom and going outside, when a hand clamps over her mouth and she’s pulled behind one of the columns. She pulls back her fist to punch her attacker in the gut, but then she recognizes the person in front of her.

‘I’m kidnapping you. C’mon,’ Erica grins. She removes her hand from Cora’s mouth and starts pulling Cora to the stairs.

Cora follows without a word. She has a couple questions, but right now she’s too relieved at being rescued from the hellish boredom.

Erica leads her all the way to the roof, where they sit down beside one of the skylights. It looks down into the main hall where the function is being held, and Cora snickers. She never realized just how many city employees have started going bald.

‘What are you doing here?’ Cora asks when she’s looked her fill. ‘I thought you were still catching up on school from when you were in the hospital last week.’

‘Nice to see you too,’ Erica snorts.

‘It is nice to see you,’ Cora agrees. She shuffles closer to her girlfriend until their sides are pressed together, and rests her head on Erica’s shoulder. When she tilts her face up, Erica presses a soft kiss against her lips.

‘Nice outfit, by the way,’ Erica says, gesturing at Cora’s suit, and tugging lightly on the tie around Cora’s neck.

‘You, too. Why are you wearing all black?’ Cora asks. Even Erica’s blonde curls are hidden underneath a black beanie.

‘I kidnapped you. I had to dress the part.’

Cora smiles and presses another kiss to Erica’s lips.

‘So what’s the ransom?’

Erica raises her eyebrows in question.

‘You kidnapped me. There has to be a ransom.’

‘I haven’t decided yet. Guess I’ll just have to keep you until I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
